File talk:Chant of the Fallen.mid
That's pretty fucking awesome dude! Well done! Dr. Magnus 17:52, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. The process of writing something down is so slow, however, that I doubt I'll ever put the entire thing into the program on Noteflight. I can tell that was a sincere compliment, and I appreciate it. Edward Hannis 17:54, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::At my time they still had Session for MS-DOS :P Put ever note one by one on the screen and if the file becomes longer than say 2 min you can no longer edit it because the memory card can't handle it anymore. Those good old days of MS-DOS :P About the file: I actually like the concept, a pity though that it's a midi-file, but there's not much to do about that I'm afraid. Short said: very well done! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:07, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::You have to pay to get sounds for the thing that don't sound like they've been processed through three receivers. :D Edward Hannis 18:13, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::I guess you don't pay hopefully? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:14, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::'Course not. Currently working on the other piece, and the software is effectively butchering it. Edward Hannis 18:45, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Do you play any instrument yourself? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:48, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Countless, but I'm best at Trumpet and Piano (somewhat obvious), maybe a little Sax. I used to play most woodwind instruments and a lot of percussion. :D Edward Hannis 18:59, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Hahaha, then you're a music person I guess :P I never got that far on the piano, I do play guitar quite well for amateur who's too lazy to practise :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:16, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I can hardly call what most would call practice as such. Without a music teacher, it's more like musical exploration. Edward Hannis 22:14, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh.. In that case I only somethings do a "musical exploration" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:21, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::This little chant and two others (still trying to put them into the software) were results of musical exploration/inspiration. Edward Hannis 06:06, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:19, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::OWTB, do you like this one, or Pour Jane better? I'm seriously wondering myself. Both are highly unconventional. Edward Hannis 07:48, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Wait a sec. I'll search the other one. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:32, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I prefer this one, 'cause I don't really understand the idea of the stops in the song. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:35, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::The stops in the other one are because of the software's remarkable inability to change time signatures (from 4/4 to 3/4), and because I don't care to put the entire piece into the software (takes ages). The end's just the end of a measure, followed by a fifth below. Edward Hannis 18:47, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::So I have to forget about the stops? Then I'd prefer pour Jane. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:53, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Interesting. I personally agree more to Chant of the Fallen myself, but I'm flattered either way. Edward Hannis 02:47, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:36, November 25, 2010 (UTC)